


Shattered

by iamnumb2



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnumb2/pseuds/iamnumb2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys this is my first book on this site so sorry if it's bad. I think this might just be a one chapter thing but if all goes well i might put in a few more chapters. So this is based on a theory i found: if Steven were to die, Rose would regenerate from the gem. I don't think this is possible but inspiration struck and here i am making a story out of it. So this is what i think would happen if Steven were to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

Third person view  
It all happened in an instant. One moment everyone was fighting a gem creature. Peridot was distracting it while Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet tried to knock it off balance and deliver the finishing blow. It wasn't clear when things went wrong. Maybe it was when peridot got knocked out. Perhaps it was when pearl was thrown far away. Heck it was most likely when garnet got buried under a large pile of boulders, enough to give even her trouble. It was left to Amethyst. There was only one problem, her legs were broken. As she waited for the creature to finish her off, something happened. Steven had rushed over and put a bubble around them both. The creature kept stomping on the bubble and cracks were starting to form.  
"Amethyst, you need to get out of here"  
"Steven... my legs... I can't move them" steven started to panic before an idea popped into his head. He noticed the pile of rocks were staring to move but the creature would smash them before Garnet got free. Steven thought of a plan, it was crazy but the only thing he can think of.  
"Amethyst I have a plan but you need to do exactly as I tell you" she nodded and Steven said  
"when i tell you, you need to roll away, I'll take care of this guy. Don't give me that look, before you interrupt, do you have a plan?" Amethyst paused before shaking her head. Steven turned his attention to the monstar and waited. When the monster stopped his attack, Steven yelled NOW and popped his bubble just as Amethyst rolled away. Seven jummped to the side and began to provoke the monster. He's drawing it away, Amethyst realized. Garnet was partially out and peridot was just comming to when it happened The monster had Steven trapped in between it's paws and Steven only had enough time to smile sadly at his family before it ripped his head off.  
"No! Steven" Garnet forced her way out of the pile and tackled the beast head on. When it poofed, she didn't hesitate before smashing the gem into pieces.  
"GARNET WHAT WAS THAT FOR" pearl, who had just returned yelled. She then noticed the body. No it can't be.. pearl thought before falling to the ground, her shoulders shaking slightly. Peridot stood off to the side, at a loss for what to do. Garnet stood up and said with a blank voice  
"come on, we have things to do". Timeskip to the funeral. It's been a few weeks since the incident. All of beach city was there, mourning over the loss of Steven Universe, one of the brightest, most energetic child they had ever met. Things were said. Tears were shed, and finally it was over. The gems went back to the temple, holding the gem once imbedded in Steven's stomach. No one said it out loud, but they were all hoping that he will regenerate. Suddenly, the red gem started to glow and they all stepped back, daring to hope that somehow, their Steven had returned. Instead some one else appeared. She had long pink curls and a rosey dress on. It could only be one person  
Rose quartz had returned.  
It was silent for a momment before rose said the one thing that brought everyone to tears  
"Where's Steven?"


End file.
